Burnie Burns
Michael "Burnie" Burns (born 1973) is an independent filmmaker living in Texas. His most notable contributions have been in machinima, although he has also worked with live-action. In April 2003, Burns, along with several of his friends, created the internet machinima series Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, filmed using the Xbox video games Halo and Halo 2. Red vs. Blue was quickly acclaimed for its humor and originality, eventually elevating Burns to the status of an Internet celebrity, visibility that allowed him to create one of the few successful machinima film-houses in the industry, Rooster Teeth Productions. Burns even attracted the attention of video game giant Electronic Arts, who asked him to create a promotional series using their new game, The Sims 2. The result, The Strangerhood, has received mixed reviews. Burns also released P.A.N.I.C.S., a mini-series that utilizes the F.E.A.R. game engine. He has appeared at several film festivals, including Sundance. He currently lives in Buda, Texas with his wife and two sons. The Beginnings of Red vs. Blue In 2003, Burns joined the staff of a website called "drunkgamers". Hosted by Texans Geoff Fink and Gustavo Sorola, drunkgamers brought Burns into contact with what would become his future team for Red vs. Blue. Burns began to add weekly videos of his favorite game, Halo on the Xbox, to the drunkgamers site. As the videos progressed, Burns began adding voiceovers to make the videos more entertaining. While playing Halo with Fink and Sorola, the three began wondering why a certain in-game vehicle was named the Warthog, sparking the idea for what would later become the machinima series (a version of the conversation would become the plot of Episode 2). He also credits the birth of the series to being "extremely bored". In early 2003, Computer Gaming World asked the owners of drunkgamers for permission to use an Apple Macintosh commercial parody featured on the site, which by this time had shut down. This was an opportunity Burns saw to attract viewers to a possible new project. A trailer of The Blood Gulch Chronicles was made. A few months later, Burns rallied the entire staff of drunkgamers, as well as friends Matt Hullum and Joel Heyman, and created the first episode of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. The episode began an Internet phenomenon that is still continuing today. Rooster Teeth Productions Main Article: Rooster Teeth Productions After the first season of Red vs. Blue, Burns, voicing the character of Church, became an instant celebrity in the machinima community. As the director, writer, and lead actor of the series, Burns is sharing the fame of being the star of Red vs. Blue, but is also the driving force behind the series. His series earned three awards at the 2003 Machinima Film Festival — Best Picture, Best Writing, and Best Independent Machinima Film — and was nominated for three others. The series is still ongoing and completed its fourth season on April 1, 2006. Burns regularly attends conventions featuring Red vs. Blue and has made several appearances on G4techTV. Burnie's X Box live account is burnieburns. Filmography {| class="sortable prettytable" ! Year !! Title !! Role |- | 1997 || The Schedule || Writer, director, producer |- | 2003 || Red vs. Blue Season One || Church (voice), Lopez (voice), Tex (voice, episodes 11 and 12 when using voice synthesizer), writer, director, producer, cinematographer, editor, sound design, visual effects |- | 2004 || Red vs. Blue Season Two || Church (voice), Lopez (voice), Vic (voice), Chupathingy (voice), writer, director, producer, cinematographer, editor, sound design, visual effects |- | 2005 || PANICS || Bravo 1 (voice), Alpha Team commander (voice), producer |- | 2005 || Red vs. Blue Season Three || Church (voice), Lopez (voice), Vic (voice), The Red Zealot (voice), Yellow Church (voice), writer, director, producer, cinematographer, editor, sound design |- | 2006 || Red vs. Blue Season Four || Church (voice), Lopez (voice), Vic Jr. (voice), writer, director, producer, cinematographer, editor, sound design |- | 2006 || Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind || Church (voice) |- | 2006 || The Strangerhood|''The Strangerhood Season One'' || Griggs (voice), Tobar (voice), Tovar (voice), writer, director, producer |- | 2007 || The Strangerhood|''Red vs. Blue Season Five'' || Church (voice), Lopez (voice), Vic Jr. (voice), Yellow Church (voice) |- | 2008 || Red vs. Blue Reconstruction|| Church (voice), Lopez (voice), writer, director, producer, cinematographer, editor, sound design |- | 2009 || Red vs. Blue: Relocated|| Lopez (voice) |- | 2009 || Red vs. Blue: Recreation|| Church (voice), Lopez (voice), Epsilon-Church (voice) |- | 2010 || Red vs. Blue: Revelation|| Epsilon-Church (voice) |- | 2011 || Red vs. Blue: Season 9|| Epsilon-Church (voice), Lopez the Heavy (voice), Alpha AI (voice) |- External links * Rooster Teeth Productions * Rooster Teeth History Category: Voice Actors Category: The Real World Category:Director Category:Rooster Teeth Productions